Rose Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone
by People.say.people.do
Summary: This is my first fanfic on Harry Potter. Basically some gender bended characters; Harry-Rose, Ron-Ronda, Hermione-Herman, Ginny-Gideon. Main pairing will be RosexFred minor RondaxHerman and NevillexLuna. This will be part of a series. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

Rose was crouching down behind the statue of a knight in the second floor corridor. She was hiding from her best friends Ronda and Herman. She didn't think forcing them to kiss was a big deal, after all, they were dating. Slowly, she stood up and cheerfully skipped to the Great Hall. She spotted her boyfriend Fred, trying not to laugh at his twin brother, sitting at the Gryffindor Table. She swiftly speed walked towards the dou, not noticing the glare Dumbledore gave the twins.

"All those plans of mine, ruined because of that boy. Rose should be falling in love with Gideon," thought Dumbledore, "Is it possible if a memory was replaced or perhaps a forced break up? All for the greater good..." A white light cut off his inner musing.

Rose meanwhile had met up with her boyfriend and were busily making out with George making gagging noises. She felt a jerk, and she suddenly went tumbling onto the floor. She looked around and saw that she was in a single bedroom with a bathroom attached to it. She heard Fred shout in surprise very nearby. She got off of the bed and went into the hallway. She went down the stairs where many people were gathering. She saw Ronda, Herman, Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Professor Vector, Professor Snape, Madame Pomfrey, the Weasley family, Sirius, Lupin, Tonks, Mad-Eye, the Malfoy family, Neville and Luna.

A flash of white revealed a book and a note. The book was titled, Rose Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, the note read; This book is for you to read about Rose's life before Hogwarts and all those manipulations Dumbledork has been doing. You might get unexpected visitors from time to time. Don't worry about time or food or other needs, this room is charmed so that you will not require any of those.

"Well we should read now right?" Fred said cautiously. He knew that Rose didn't have the best childhood because of the Great Escape in her second year. He couldn't believe he had been dating her for two years already, starting in her second year. No one had caught it until the beginning of this year, her fourth year.

Rose didn't want them to read about her life. With the Dursley's she had to play down her intelligence and musical ability. She didn't want people to comfort her. She was perfectly fine now.

"Well who wants to read?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"I will," said Professor Vector, with a nervous tone in his voice. Sirius looked at Vector and felt that he was familiar, very familiar. He frowned.

**"Rose Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone"** he read, turning the page. **"The Girl Who Lived"** Rose groaned and Fred pulled her into his lap. Sirius, James, Lupin and Dumbledore frowned at this.

**Mr. And Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much.**

"You're not welcome," said Fred coldly. He remembered what happened to her during her summer after first year.

**They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious,**

**because they just didn't hold with such nonsense.**

Rose snorted, they weren't wrong there.

**Mr. Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills. He was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large moustache.**

'Beautiful,' said Fred in a sarcastic voice. Rose giggled.

**Mrs. Dursley was thin and blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck, which came in very useful as she spent so much of her time craning over garden fences, spying on the neighbours.**

Typical, thought Snape and Rose. Unknowing they were sharing the same thoughts.

**The Dursleys had a small son called Dudley and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere.**

Rose snorted, "Yeah if the whole family was pigs, then, Dudley would be so fine he'd be a prize winner."

**The Dursleys had everything they wanted, but they also had a secret, and their greatest fear was that somebody would discover it. They didn't think they could bear it if anyone found out about the Potters.**

"There is nothing wrong with Potters!" snapped Sirius.

"We know Sirius," said Tonks looking at her cousin.

**Mrs. Potter was Mrs. Dursley's sister, but they hadn't met for several years; in fact, Mrs. Dursley pretended she didn't have a sister,**

'Well that's awful," said Mrs. Weasley.

**because her sister and her good-for-nothing husband were as unDursleyish**

"Not a word," said Remus and Herman together, causing their friends to laugh.

**as it was possible to be. The Dursleys shuddered to think what the neighbours would say if the Potters arrived in the street. The Dursleys knew that the Potters had a small daughter, too, but they had never even seen her. This girl was another good reason for keeping the Potters away; they didn't want Dudley mixing with a child like that.**

"Tough luck," muttered Rose darkly.

**When Mr. and Mrs. Dursley woke up on the dull, grey Tuesday our story starts, there was nothing about the cloudy sky outside to suggest that strange and mysterious things would soon be happening all over the country. Mr. Dursley hummed as he picked out his most boring tie for work, and Mrs. Dursley gossiped away happily as she wrestled a screaming Dudley into his high chair.**

"So nothing's changed at all," said Rose sweetly causing laughter around the room (Snape and the Malfoys didn't, Moody, McGonagall, and her friends smiled, Dumbledore frowned)

"Besides the high chair," said Herman.

"Precisely," grinned Rose. More laughter followed.

**None of them noticed a large, tawny owl flutter past the window. At half past eight, Mr. Dursley picked up his briefcase, pecked Mrs. Dursley on the cheek, and tried to kiss Dudley good-bye but missed, because Dudley was now having a tantrum**

"Man nothing has changed," Rose said.

**and throwing his cereal at the walls**.

**"Little tyke," chortled Mr. Dursley as he left the house. He got into his car and backed out of number four's drive. It was on the corner of the street that he noticed the first sign of something peculiar — a cat reading a map.**

Rose looked at McGonagall confused. Her godmother smiled at her. Many others watched the exchange. Some knowing who the cat was. Others were still confused.

**For a second, Mr. Dursley didn't realise what he had seen — then he jerked his head around to look again. There was a tabby cat standing on the corner of Privet Drive, but there wasn't a map in sight. What could he have been thinking of? It must have been a trick of the light. Mr. Dursley blinked and stared at the cat. It stared back. As Mr. Dursley drove around the corner and up the road, he watched the cat in his mirror. It was now reading the sign that said Privet Drive — no, looking at the sign; cats couldn't read maps or signs.**

"This one can," said Fred throwing his arms at McGonagall, who smirked at him.

"Oh," mumbled Ronda.

**Mr. Dursley gave himself a little shake and put the cat out of his mind. As he drove toward town he thought of nothing except a large order of drills he was hoping to get that day. But on the edge of town, drills were driven out of his mind by something else. As he sat in the usual morning traffic jam, he couldn't help noticing that there seemed to be a lot of strangely dressed people about. People in cloaks. Mr. Dursley couldn't bear people who dressed in funny clothes — the getups you saw on young people! He supposed this was some stupid new fashion. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and his eyes fell on a huddle of these weirdoes standing quite close by. They were whispering excitedly together. Mr. Dursley was enraged to see that a couple of them weren't young at all; why, that man had to be older than he was, and wearing an emerald-green cloak! The nerve of him! But then it struck Mr. Dursley that this was probably some silly stunt —these people were obviously collecting for something… yes, that would be it.**

Many people rolled their eyes. Idiot, they thought.

**The traffic moved on and a few minutes later, Mr. Dursley arrived in the Grunnings parking lot, his mind back on drills. Mr. Dursley always sat with his back to the window in his office on the ninth floor. If he hadn't, he might have found it harder to concentrate on drills that morning. He didn't see the owls swooping past in broad daylight, though people down in the street did; they pointed and gazed open-mouthed as owl after owl sped overhead. Most of them had never seen an owl even at night time. Mr. Dursley, however, had a perfectly normal, owl-free morning. He yelled at five different people. He made several important telephone calls and shouted a bit more.**

"Sounds like a fun bloke," said George sarcastically.

"Shouting is one of his only talents," said Rose seriously; another round of laughter filled the room.

"Looks like he could beat Mad eye!" Tonks gasped. Mad eye scowled at her, grumbling about no respect, but he had a small smile on his lips. She was a fun person, he liked being her mentor.

**He was in a very good mood until lunchtime, when he thought he'd stretch his legs and walk**

Rose and those who had seen him dropped their jaws.

"That fat git walks?" said Ronda astonished.

**across the road to buy himself a bun from the bakery**.

"The world is right again," Herman sighed, some people chuckled.

**He'd forgotten all about the people in cloaks until he passed a group of them next to the baker's. He eyed them angrily as he passed. He didn't know why, but they made him uneasy.**

**This bunch were whispering excitedly, too, and he couldn't see a single collecting tin. It was on his way back past them, clutching a large doughnut in a bag, that he caught a few words of what they were saying.**

**"The Potters, that's right, that's what I heard —"**

**" — yes, their daughter, Rose —"**

**Mr. Dursley stopped dead. Fear flooded him. He looked back at the whisperers as if he wanted to say something to them, but thought better of it. He dashed back across the road, hurried up to his office, snapped at his secretary not to disturb him, seized his telephone,**

Arthur opened his mouth excitedly but Rose quickly said, "I'll tell you later Mr. Weasley." Grabbing a piece of paper Mr Weasley jotted down the word telephone.

**and had almost finished dialing his home number when he changed his mind. He put the receiver back down and stroked his moustache, thinking… no, he was being stupid.**

**Potter wasn't such an unusual name. He was sure there were lots of people called Potter who had a daughter called Rose. Come to think of it, he wasn't even sure his niece was called Rose. He'd never even seen the girl. It might have been Rhonda. Or Riley.**

**Many people pulled faces at these names, they weren't bad names. They were quite nice actually, but they just weren't Rose. Her name suited her, short, sweet and nice.**

**There was no point in worrying Mrs. Dursley; she always got so upset at any mention of her sister. He didn't blame her — if he'd had a sister like that…but all the same, those people in cloaks…He found it a lot harder to concentrate on drills that afternoon and when he left the building at five o'clock, he was still so worried that he walked straight into someone just outside the door.**

**"Sorry," he grunted,**

* * *

Leaving it at an abrupt stop...maybe updating in two days not really sure. Please Review

z  
(\(\ z  
( -.-) z  
o_(")(")


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:**

Just letting you all know, Ginny is Gideon.

Gideon and Dumbledore are the bad ones.

Most of The Start chapters will be about Sirius finding his brother Regulus.

Percy is acting like the 5th year Percy.

McGonagall is Rose's Godmother and Sirius is a protective uncle.

No one knows who sent the note, but they will come and visit once in a while.

I also forgot last time, but **I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does!**

* * *

_What happened last time:_

_**He was sure there were lots of people called Potter who had a daughter called Rose. Come to think of it, he wasn't even sure his niece was called Rose. He'd never even seen the girl. It might have been Rhonda. Or Riley.**_

_Many people pulled faces at these names, they weren't bad names. They were quite nice actually, but they just weren't Rose. Her name suited her, short, sweet and nice._

_**There was no point in worrying Mrs. Dursley; she always got so upset at any mention of her sister. He didn't blame her — if he'd had a sister like that…but all the same, those people in cloaks…He found it a lot harder to concentrate on drills that afternoon and when he left the building at five o'clock, he was still so worried that he walked straight into someone just outside the door.**_

_**"Sorry," he grunted,**_

* * *

**as the tiny old man stumbled and almost fell. It was a few seconds before Mr. Dursley realised that the man was wearing a violet cloak. He didn't seem at all upset at being almost knocked to the ground. On the contrary, his face split into a wide smile and he said in a squeaky voice that made passersby stare, "Don't be sorry, my dear sir, for nothing could upset me today! Rejoice, for You-Know-Who has gone at last!**

"Whoever told him that should be reported. Honestly, he broke the international stature of Wizardry!" shouted Percy, outraged.

"Oh Perce, when did you get here?" asked George, shocked.

"Just leave it be, he already knew about wizards," Rose said.

**Even Muggles like yourself should be celebrating, this happy, happy day!"**

**And the old man hugged Mr. Dursley around the middle and walked off.**

"His arms bloody fit around that git!" said Ronda in surprise. Everyone laughed. Mrs. Weasly pursed her lips and frowned at her only daughter's crude language.

**Mr. Dursley stood rooted to the spot. He had been hugged by a complete stranger. He also thought he had been called a Muggle, whatever that was. He was rattled. He hurried to his car and set off for home, hoping he was imagining things, which he had never hoped before, because he didn't approve of imagination.**

Fred, George, Sirius, and Tonks all mimed fake gasping and dying at that statement. Professor Vector ignored them and continued reading with a shake of his head. Sirius frowned at the motion because he remembered his little brother, Regulus, doing that same head shake when he got frustrated. _"Maybe just maybe...nah, Regulus died. This Vector person couldn't possibly him,"_ thought Sirius.

**As he pulled into the driveway of number four, the first thing he saw—and it didn't improve his mood — was the tabby cat he'd spotted that morning.**

"It's McGonagall!," screamed Fred. Rose winced because he yelled right in her ear. She snuggled closer to Fred's chest. Sirius began to get up and start across the room, but a look from Rose stopped him. "He's my boyfriend," she mouthed. Sirius inwardly fumed, "_Prongslet is too young to be dating!_"

**It was now sitting on his garden wall. He was sure it was the same one; it had the same markings around its eyes. "Shoo!" said Mr. Dursley loudly. The cat didn't move. It just gave him a stern look**.

"Aunt Minerva, only you would do that," said Rose. Sirius saw how happy she was to be cuddled next to Fred. "If Minerva could stand it, I could so that she'd be happy," he thought.

**Even now that look scared him. Was this normal cat behaviour? Mr. Dursley wondered. Trying to pull himself together, he let himself into the house. He was still determined not to mention anything to his wife. Mrs. Dursley had had a nice, normal day. She told him over dinner all about Mrs. Next Door's problems with her daughter and how Dudley had learned a new word ("Shan't!").**

"What was his first word, more?" joked Sirius. Professor Vector snorted and kept reading. Sirius knew for certain it was his little brother. _"But what was he doing here. Wasn't he a death eater? Why didn't he come back. Would he accept him back into his life?"_

**Mr. Dursley tried to act normally. When Dudley had been put to bed, he went into the living room in time to catch the last report on the evening news:**

**"And finally, bird-watchers everywhere have reported that the nation's owls have been behaving very unusually today. Although owls normally hunt at night and are hardly ever seen in daylight, there have been hundreds of sightings of these birds flying in every direction since sunrise. Experts are unable to explain why the owls have suddenly changed their sleeping pattern." The newscaster allowed himself a grin. "Most mysterious. And now, over to Jim McGuffin with the weather. Going to be any more showers of owls tonight, Jim?"**

**"Well, Ted,"**

"It's my dad!" shouted Tonks.

**said the weatherman, "I don't know about that, but it's not only the owls that have been acting oddly today. Viewers as far apart as Kent, Yorkshire, and Dundee have been phoning in to tell me that instead of the rain I promised yesterday, they've had a downpour of shooting stars! Perhaps people have been celebrating Bonfire Night early — it's not until next week, folks! But I can promise a wet night tonight." Mr. Dursley sat frozen in his armchair. Shooting stars all over Britain? Owls flying by daylight? Mysterious people in cloaks all over the place? And a whisper, a whisper about the Potters… Mrs. Dursley came into the living room carrying two cups of tea. It was no good. He'd have to say something to her. He cleared his throat nervously. "Er — Petunia, dear — you haven't heard from your sister lately, have you?"**

"Err, this isn't going to end well," stated Rose, trailing off at the end.

**As he had expected, Mrs. Dursley looked shocked and angry. After all, they normally pretended she didn't have a sister**.

"What, that's not what Dumbledore told me!" exclaimed McGonagall. Dumbledore pointedly ignored her glare.

**"No," she said sharply. "Why?"**

**"Funny stuff on the news," Mr. Dursley mumbled. "Owls… shooting stars… and there were a lot of funny-looking people in town today…"**

**"So?" snapped Mrs. Dursley.**

**"Well, I just thought… maybe… it was something to do with… you know… her crowd."**

"What's her crowd mean?" asked Gideon. "It means magical folk," said Rose. "But you were there weren't you, every summer and the time before school...does that mean," Herman trailed off, finally connecting all the points. Dumbledore scowled, all his plans were crumbling.

**Mrs. Dursley sipped her tea through pursed lips. Mr. Dursley wondered whether he dared tell her he'd heard the name "Potter." He decided he didn't dare. Instead he said, as casually as he could, "Their daughter — she'd be about Dudley's age now, wouldn't she?"**

**"I suppose so," said Mrs. Dursley stiffly.**

**"What's her name again? Riley, isn't it?"**

**"Rose, as they call her. Nasty, common name, if you ask me."**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NASTY, COMMON NAME!" yelled Fred. "What were they thinking when they named their son Dudley?" asked George, shaking his head in mock horror. Rose kissed fred on the cheek, "It doesn't matter anymore."

**"Oh, yes," said Mr. Dursley, his heart sinking horribly. "Yes, I quite agree."**

**He didn't say another word on the subject as they went upstairs to bed. While Mrs. Dursley was in the bathroom, Mr. Dursley crept to the bedroom window and peered down into the front garden. The cat was still there. It was staring down Privet Drive as though it were waiting for something. Was he imagining things? Could all this have anything to do with the Potters? If it did… if it got out that they were related to a pair of — well, he didn't think he could bear it. The Dursleys got into bed.**

"Eww. Mental image. Quick someone cast a confundus charm on me," Ronda practically screamed falling into Herman's lap. The Weasley's, Herman, and Rose snorted, used to this behavior.

**Mrs. Dursley fell asleep quickly but Mr. Dursley lay awake, turning it all over in his mind. His last, comforting thought before he fell asleep was that even if the Potters were involved, there was no reason for them to come near him and Mrs. Dursley. The Potters knew very well what he and Petunia thought about them and their kind… He couldn't see how he and Petunia could get mixed up in anything that might be going on— he yawned and turned over — it couldn't affect them…**

"Yeah right!" exclaimed the kids minus Gideon.

**Mr. Dursley might have been drifting into an uneasy sleep, but the cat on the wall outside was showing no sign of sleepiness. It was sitting as still as a statue, its eyes fixed unblinkingly on the far corner of Privet Drive. It didn't so much as quiver when a car door slammed on the next street, nor when two owls swooped overhead. In fact, it was nearly midnight before the cat moved at all. A man appeared on the corner the cat had been watching, appeared so suddenly and silently you'd have thought he'd just popped out of the ground. The cat's tail twitched and its eyes narrowed.**

**Nothing like this man had ever been seen on Privet Drive. He was tall, thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice.**

People started frowning. Albus glared.

**This man's name was Albus Dumbledore.**

"Boo," screamed the twins.

**Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realize that he had just arrived in a street where everything from his name to his boots was unwelcome.**

"Yeah! Why did you come then," shouted Sirius. Dumbledore narrowed his eyes and gave them his I-am-headmaster-and-I-have-control-over-your-life glare.

**He was busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something. But he did seem to realize he was being watched, because he looked up suddenly at the cat, which was still staring at him from the other end of the street. For some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him. He chuckled and muttered, "I should have known."**

**He found what he was looking for in his inside pocket. It seemed to be a silver cigarette lighter. He flicked it open, held it up in the air, and clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop.**

"That is cool, but why do you have it?" asked Sirius, "I remember James telling me he made those things, but the prototype disappeared."

* * *

Duhn Duhn Duhn!

On that note, let's end this chapter!

z  
(\(\ z  
( -.-) z  
o_(")(")


	3. Chapter 3

**What Happened Last Time:**

**Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realize that he had just arrived in a street where everything from his name to his boots was unwelcome.**

"Yeah! Why did you come then," shouted Sirius. Dumbledore narrowed his eyes and gave them his I-am-headmaster-and-I-have-control-over-your-life glare.

**He was busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something. But he did seem to realize he was being watched, because he looked up suddenly at the cat, which was still staring at him from the other end of the street. For some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him. He chuckled and muttered, "I should have known."**

**He found what he was looking for in his inside pocket. It seemed to be a silver cigarette lighter. He flicked it open, held it up in the air, and clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop.**

"That is cool, but why do you have it?" asked Sirius, "I remember James telling me he made those things, but the prototype disappeared."

* * *

"Wait, you stole it!"

"YOU THIEVING BASTARD!"

"LANGUAGE RONDA!"

"YOU SHOULD BE ASHA-"

"I'LL DO WORSE-"

"-SHAMED OF YOURSELF-"

"-THINGS TO YOU!"

"-STEALING FROM YOUR FRIENDS!"

Professor Vector sighed, stood up, then screamed, "WILL YOU ALL BE QUIET AND LET ME FINISH READING!" Everyone shut up.

**He clicked it again — the next lamp flickered into darkness. Twelve times he clicked the Put-Outer, until the only lights left on the whole street were two tiny pinpricks in the distance, which were the eyes of the cat watching him. If anyone looked out of their window now, even beady-eyed Mrs. Dursley, they wouldn't be able to see anything that was happening down on the pavement. Dumbledore slipped the Put-Outer back inside his cloak and set off down the street toward number four, where he sat down on the wall next to the cat. He didn't look at it, but after a moment he spoke to it.**

**"Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall."**

**He turned to smile at the tabby, but it** **had gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had had around its eyes. She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled. "How did you know it was me?" she asked.**

**"My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly."**

**"You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day," said Professor McGonagall.**

**"All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here."**

"You went to parties! You knew what happened!" screamed half the room.

**Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily.**

**"Oh yes, everyone's celebrating, all right," she said impatiently. "You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no — even the Muggles have noticed something's going on. It was on their news."**

**She jerked her held back at the Dursleys' dark living-room window. "I heard it. Flocks of owls… shooting stars… Well, they're not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent — I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense."**

**"You can't blame them," said Dumbledore gently. "We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years."**

**"I know that," said Professor McGonagall irritably. "But that's no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes, swapping rumours."**

**She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore here, as though hoping he was going to tell her something, but he didn't, so she went on. "A fine thing it would be if, on the very day You-Know-Who seems to have disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all. I suppose he really has gone, Dumbledore?"**

**"It certainly seems so," said Dumbledore.**

**"We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a sherbet lemon?"**

**"A what?"**

**"A sherbet lemon. They're a kind of Muggle sweet I'm rather fond of."**

"Yeah, and they are disgusting!" said Herman

**"No, thank you," said Professor McGonagall coldly, as though she didn't think this was the moment for sherbet lemon. "As I say, even if You-Know-Who has gone —"**

**"My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like yourself can call him by his name? All this 'You-Know-Who' nonsense — for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name: Voldemort."**

**Professor McGonagall flinched, but Dumbledore, who was unsticking two sherbet lemons, seemed not to notice. "It all gets so confusing if we keep saying "You-Know-Who." I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying Voldemort's name." "I know you haven't," said Professor McGonagall, sounding half exasperated, half admiring. "But you're different. Everyone knows you're the only one You-Know- oh, all right, Voldemort, was frightened of."**

**"You flatter me," said Dumbledore calmly. "Voldemort had powers I will never have."**

**"Only because you're too — well —noble to use them."**

**"It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs."**

"TMI! TMI!" screamed all those young of to know the acronym.

**Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore and said, "The owls are nothing next to the rumours that are flying around. You know what they're saying? About why he's disappeared? About what finally stopped him?"**

**It seemed that Professor McGonagall had reached the point she was most anxious to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting on a cold, hard wall all day, for neither as a cat nor as a woman had she fixed Dumbledore with such a piercing stare as she did now. It was plain that whatever "everyone" was saying, she was not going to believe it until Dumbledore told her it was true. Dumbledore, however, was choosing another sherbet lemon and did not answer.**

**"What they're saying," she pressed on, "is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters.**

**The rumour is that Lily and James Potter are — are — that they're — dead." Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped. "Lily and James… I can't believe it… I didn't want to believe it… Oh, Albus…"**

**Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. "I know… I know…" he said heavily. Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on. "That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potter's daughter, Rose. But he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little girl. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Bella Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke — and that's why he's gone."**

**Dumbledore nodded glumly.**

**"It's — it's true?" faltered Professor McGonagall. "After all he's done… all the people he's killed… he couldn't kill a little girl? It's just astounding… of all the things to stop him… but how in the name of heaven did Rose survive?"**

**"We can only guess." said Dumbledore. "We may never know."**

**Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles. Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took a golden watch from his pocket and examined it. It was a very odd watch. It had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving around the edge. It must have made sense to Dumbledore, though, because he put it back in his pocket and said, "Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?""Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "And I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you're here, of all places?"**

**"I've come to bring Rose to her aunt and uncle. They're the only family she has left now."**

**"You don't mean – you can't mean the people who live here?" cried Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four. "Dumbledore — you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son — I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. My god daughter come and live here!"**

**"It's the best place for her," said Dumbledore firmly. "Her aunt and**

**uncle will be able to explain everything to her when she's older. I've**

**written them a letter."**

**"A letter?" repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on**

**the wall. "Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a**

**letter? These people will never understand her! She'll be famous - a**

**legend - I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Rose Potter day**

**in the future - there will be books written about Rose - every child**

**in our world will know her name!"**

"Uggg, not entirely sure I'd like a day like that," said Rose, shivering slightly.

Fred gave her his cardigan and said, "There isn't one. Reckon we should start one right?"

"Don't you dare Fredrick Fabian Weasley!" shouted Rose.

**"Exactly," said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his**

**half-moon glasses. "It would be enough to turn any girl's head. Famous**

**before she can walk and talk! Famous for something she won't even**

**remember! Can't you see how much better off she'll be, growing up away**

**from all that until she's ready to take it?"**

**Professor McGonagall looked sharply at him and said, "Dumbledore you can't just expect me to just let her live here! With muggles, not knowing how to deal with her accidental magic!"**

**"That has already been taken care of, Professor McGonagall. Confundus! You will accept that the girl lives with her relatives, you will not remember where the house is or come see her. After Hagrid arrives you will leave."**

"Dumbledore you didn't!" screamed Professor McGonagall, clearly distraught.

"You bloody git, you ought to be locked up!" screamed Ronda.

Rose looked at the ground tears running down her face, "I could have been with Aunt Minerva instead of the Dursleys! Why Dumbledore, why?"

Fred looked down at the girl in his lap, he then glared at Dumbledore while hugging Rose tightly to his chest.

Sirius was absolutely livid, "I'm calling Amelia here. You will be put on trial for the crimes you have committed against Rose Potter," and then he stormed off.

Professor Vector said, "We might as well read what happens next."

**Professor McGonagall opened her mouth and stared vacantly for a few seconds, shook her head, blinked, and**

**then said, "Yes - yes, you're right, of course. But how is the girl**

**getting here, Dumbledore?" She eyed his cloak suddenly as though she**

**thought he might be hiding Rose underneath it.**

**"Hagrid's bringing her."**

**"You think it - wise - to trust Hagrid with something as important as**

**this?"**

"I would trust Hagrid-"

"-with my life, but-"

"-not with my secrets," said Herman, Ronda, and Rose.

**I would trust Hagrid with my life," said Dumbledore.**

The trio scowled.

**"I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place," said Professor**

**McGonagall grudgingly, "but you can't pretend he's not careless. He does**

**tend to - what was that?"**

**A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew**

**steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a**

**headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky - and**

**a huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of**

**them.**

**If the motorcycle was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride**

**it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times**

**as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so wild - long**

**tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands**

**the size of trash can lids, and his feet in their leather boots were**

**like baby dolphins. In his vast, muscular arms he was holding a bundle**

**of blankets.**

"Good ole Hagrid," said Fred, George, and the trio.

**"Hagrid," said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. "At last. And where did**

**you get that motorcycle?"**

**"Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir," said the giant, climbing**

**carefully off the motorcycle as he spoke. "Young Sirius Black lent it to**

**me. I've got her, sir."**

**"No problems, were there?"**

**"No, sir - house was almost destroyed, but I got her out all right**

**before the Muggles started swarmin' around. She fell asleep as we was**

**flyin' over Bristol."**

**Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of**

**blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby girl, fast asleep. Under a**

**tuft of jet-black hair over her forehead they could see a curiously**

**shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning.**

**"Is that where -?" whispered Professor McGonagall.**

**"Yes," said Dumbledore. "She'll have that scar forever."**

**"Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?"**

**"Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in handy. I have one myself**

**above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground. Well**

**- give her here, Hagrid - we'd better get this over with."**

"Way to change the topic," said George snidely.

"How does my scar help me by hurting me?" asked Rose.

"Maybe we should get it checked out at St. Mungo's?" said Fred.

_"No, all his plans were being ruined. The scar was necessary so that Rose would have die, and he would receive all of the Potter money. Of course there was no way he was going to give that money to Gideon. He was so naive. He would stand above all others and raise the wizarding community to it's peak. All for the greater good." __**(Guess who thought this!)**_

**Dumbledore took Rose in his arms and turned toward the Dursleys' house.**

**"Could I - could I say good-bye to her, sir?" asked Hagrid. He bent his**

**great, shaggy head over Rose and gave her what must have been a very**

**scratchy, whiskery kiss. Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a**

**wounded dog.**

**"Shhh!" hissed Professor McGonagall, "you'll wake the Muggles!"**

**"S-s-sorry," sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large, spotted handkerchief and**

**burying his face in it. "But I c-c-can't stand it - Lily an' James dead**

**- an' poor little Rose off ter live with Muggles -"**

**"Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or**

**we'll be found," Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly**

**on the arm as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to**

**the front door. He laid Rose gently on the doorstep, took a letter out**

**of his cloak, tucked it inside Rose's blankets, and then came back to**

**the other two. For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at**

**the little bundle; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall**

**blinked furiously, and the twinkling light that shone from**

**Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gotten brighter.**

"WHAT," hissed Fred, "YOU LEFT HER ON THE DOORSTEP-

"-WHAT KINDA PERSON-" interrupted George.

"-EVERYONE KNOWS IT'S BAD FOR BABIES TO-" shouted Herman. Even Gideon looked at Dumbledore with disgust.

**"Well," said Dumbledore finally, "that's that. We've no business staying**

**here. We may as well go and join the celebrations."**

"That's that...What do you mean that's that! You are the most incorrigible-"

"DUMBLEDORE! YOU ARE ARRESTED FOR THE CRIMES AGAINST LADY GRYFFINDOR-RAVENCLAW-HUFFLEPUFF-SLYTHERIN-PEVERELL -POTTER-BLACK-WEASLEY!" shouted Amelia Bones, as she stormed into the room, only to turn into Sirius. "I forgot we couldn't leave this place, so I vented off in another room somewhere."

**"Yeah," said Hagrid in a very muffled voice, "I'll be takin' Sirius his**

**bike back. G'night, Professor McGonagall - Professor Dumbledore, sir."**

**Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself**

**onto the motorcycle and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose**

**into the air and off into the night.**

"My bike! I actually never got it back...I liked it," said Sirius sadly.

**"I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall," said Dumbledore,**

**nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply.**

**Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he**

**stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer. He clicked it once, and**

**twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet**

**Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking**

**around the corner at the other end of the street. He could just see the**

**bundle of blankets on the step of number four.**

**"Good luck, girl," he murmured. He turned on his heel and with a swish**

**of his cloak, he was gone.**

**A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and**

**tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect**

**astonishing things to happen. Rose Potter rolled over inside her**

**blankets without waking up. One small hand closed on the letter beside**

**her and she slept on, not knowing she was special, not knowing she was**

**famous, not knowing she would be woken in a few hours' time by Mrs.**

**Dursley's scream as she opened the front door to put out the milk**

**bottles, nor that she would spend the next few weeks being prodded and**

**pinched by his cousin Dudley... She couldn't know that at this very**

**moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up**

**their glasses and saying in hushed voices: "To Rose Potter - the girl**

**who lived!"**

"Well that's the end of that chapter," stated Professor Vector, as he gently placed the book down.

"You're Regulus aren't you," said Sirius.

"No I'm not. Regulus was your brother wasn't he."

"Yeah and his favorite color was Gryffindor red."

"No it wasn't, it was dark green and silv- bugger!"

Sirius narrowed his eyes. "Care to explain why you're here brother," he spat out brother like it was an insult.

"Professor Vector-no-Regulus flinched a little and said, "I can explain..."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Leaving on this cliffhanger, the Chapters titled The Start Part (whatever number) are done.**

**To all confused, Sirius was pardoned in Rose's third year after Fudge saw Peter Pettigrew. Peter escaped though.**

**This takes place in the beginning of fourth year. The Triwizard Tournament hasn't been announced yet.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.**


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry about the long wait ya'll! I honestly completely forgot about this story while I was busy playing Pottermore. I finally had gotten around to it when I got a review *hint hint* but then I had exams and all that jazz, so it took time, but I have almost finished rewriting the second chapter of the book! Yay! anyway here's the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does!

* * *

_**What happened last time:**_

_"Well that's the end of that chapter," stated Professor Vector, as he gently placed the book down._

_"You're Regulus aren't you," said Sirius._

_"No I'm not. Regulus was your brother wasn't he."_

_"Yeah and his favorite color was Gryffindor red."_

_"No it wasn't, it was dark green and silv- bugger!"_

_Sirius narrowed his eyes. "Care to explain why you're here brother," he spat out brother like it was an insult._

_"Professor Vector-no-Regulus flinched a little and said, "I can explain..."_

* * *

"I was forced into serving the Dark Lord!" said Regulus, "He would have killed her! He would've killed my fiancée."

"You never had a fiancée Regulus. I was the heir once, and you never had a bloody engagement attached to you like I did," snorted Sirius.

All the others warily watched the brothers fight.

Rose whispered to Fred and George, "If he was still a Death Eater, wouldn't he have already tried to kill me?"

"We know," they replied, "Popcorn?"

Rose giggled before turning back to the argument.

Dumbledore ,meanwhile, was cursing Rose because now Regulus would reveal the secret he had been trying to keep hidden all these years.

"I was engaged to your fiancée because I became heir after you were disowned."

"What about the family tree? You can't trick a family tree. It said you were dead."

"I don't know how he changed the tree, but-"

"-He! who's he?"

"You know this is kinda sounding like a lover's spat," Remus stage whispered to Rose and the twins.

The twins shushed him, while Rose offered him a tub of popcorn. Remus shrugged, took some popcorn, and went back to enjoying the show.

"-And then you turned my teddy bear into a snake just to spite me!" screamed Sirius.

It was getting ridiculous already. Herman hurriedly got up and placed himself in between the two brothers. Suddenly, his whole form seemed to morph, back in forth, between a Regulus look alike, and what he normally looked like. Time seemed to standstill when Herman morphed and stayed as the look alike Regulus.

Dumbledore scowled, but no one caught it except for McGonagall, who put it for reference later.

Regulus seemed to blanch, and shrunk in on himself. Everyone could hear the words that he was chanting, "It's not possible, he told me they were dead."

Sirius snapped and grabbed ahold of Regulus. "What did you do?" he demanded, "reverse it. Now!"

Regulus dazedly looked up and said, "I can't reverse something that was already reversed."

Rose pushed forward and asked, "Is Herman your son?"

Regulus blinked and nodded slowly.

Herman, himself, was quite calm, when asked why, he replied, "I already knew I was adopted."

Sirius demanded, "I want to know what the bloody hell is going on here!"

Regulus said, "Herman is my son, that I thought was dead because he told me."

"Who's he?" asked Sirius.

"I can't tell you, there's a spell blocking me from saying it."

"We'd better continue reading," cut in Dumbledore, "Herman, how about you read, since the fuss was about you."

"The Vanishing Glass." Herman read.

"I wonder what that means," Ronda said.

"Not sure, but it could mean that Rose does some accidental magic," Remus said.

Nearly ten years had passed since the Dursleys had woken up to find their niece on the front step, but Privet Drive had hardly changed at all. The sun rose on the same tidy front gardens and lit up the brass number four on the Dursleys' front door; it crept into their living room, which was almost exactly the same as it had been on the night Mr. Dursley had seen that fateful news report about the owls. Only the photographs on the mantelpiece really showed how much time had passed. Ten years ago, there had been lots of pictures of what looked like a large pink beach ball wearing different-colored bonnets- but Dudley Dursley was no longer a baby, and now the photographs showed a large blond boy riding his first bicycle, on a carousel at the fair, playing a computer game with his father, being hugged and kissed by his mother. The room held no sign at all that another child lived in the house, too.

Yet, Rose Potter still lived there, asleep at the moment, but not for long. Her Aunt Petunia was awake and it was her shrill voice that made the first noise of the day.

"Up! Get up! Now!"

"That's not the nicest way to be woken up, is it?" George said.

"It's not," Rose said, wincing.

Fred reached and grabbed Rose around the waist. He pulled her into his arms and nuzzled her hair. "I wonder what else those muggles did to her," he thought.

Rose woke with a start. Her aunt rapped on the door again.

"Up!" she screeched.

Rose heard her walking back toward the kitchen and then the sound of the frying pan being put on the stove. She rolled onto her back and tried to remember the dream she had been dreaming. It had been a good one. There had been a flying motorcycle in it. she had a funny feeling she'd had the same dream before.

"Wow, you remembered that?" Draco asked, kind of shocked.

"Yeah," Rose said defensively, "why?"

"It's just that you were only a year old, most people don't remember things that young," Draco said.

Rose just shrugged. she couldn't explain why she remembered that, she just did.

Dumbledore narrowed his eyes. Rose was supposed to forget everything. That obliviate he casted should have still been in place. She was getting too powerful, even at that age she'd been able to fight against his spell.

Her aunt was back outside the door.

"Are you up yet?" she demanded.

"Nearly," said Rose.

"Well, get a move on, I want you to look after the bacon. And don't you dare let it burn, I want everything perfect on Duddy's birthday."

Rose groaned.

"What did you say?" her aunt snapped through the door.

"Nothing, nothing..."

Dudley's birthday – how could she have forgotten. Rose got slowly out of bed and started looking for socks. She found a pair under her bed and, after pulling a spider off one of them, put them on. Rose was used to spiders, because the cupboard under the stairs was full of them,

Herman paused and looked shocked at the book. He glanced up at Rose and she nodded in confirmation.

"Well get on with it we don't have all day!"

Biting back a sarcastic retort of, "Actually we do." Herman continued to read.

and that was where she slept.

The room exploded into noise. People leapt to their feet, Fred curled up around Rose, as if protecting her.

Sirius was muttering some bad words underneath his breath, and glaring at the book.

Remus, too, was glaring at the book.

Gideon was glaring and looking ready to curse something.

"Rose, how come you never told us?" Ronda asked sadly.

"I didn't think it mattered," Rose said uncomfortably.

"Of course, it matters, Rose," Herman begun, but Ronda shot him a look. If Rose didn't want to talk about it, then he should leave it alone.

"Fine, but we're talking about this later," Fred muttered angrily, putting stress on the word we're.

When she was dressed he went down the hall into the kitchen. The table was almost hidden beneath all Dudley's birthday presents. It looked as though Dudley had gotten the new computer he wanted, not to mention the second television and the racing bike.

"Wow, they sure do spoil him rotten," Sirius said shaking his head. "My parents didn't even give my brother that many presents."

"I resent that very much," said Regulus, pouting slightly.

Exactly why Dudley wanted a racing bike was a mystery to Rose, as Dudley was very fat and hated exercise – unless of course it involved punching somebody.

"That better not mean Rose," Remus said angrily.

Dudley's favorite punching bag was Rose, but he couldn't often catch her. Rose didn't look it, but she was very fast.

"Well, at least there's that, but still..." Remus muttered angrily.

Perhaps it had something to do with living in a dark cupboard, but Rose had always been small and skinny for her age.

"Nope, sorry Harry, but that's just genes," Sirius said. "James was just like that too, a scrawny git."

She looked even smaller and skinnier than she really was because all she had to wear were old clothes of Aunt Petunia's and Petunia was about three times taller than she was.

Rose had a thin face, knobby knees, black hair, and bright green eyes.

"She has her mom's eyes," McGonagall said.

She was glad that she didn't have to wear glasses. The only thing Rose liked about her own appearance was a very thin scar on her forehead that was shaped like a bolt of lighting.

"You used to like your scar?" Ronda asked surprised.

"Yeah, it was kind of cool, before I found out how I really got it, and people stared staring at it all the time," Rose said.

"What we're concerned about is-"

"-how didn't like-"

"-your very pretty appearance-"

"-even if it was a long time ago," Fred finished the twin monolouge.

She had had it as long as she could remember, and the first question she could ever remember asking her Aunt Petunia was how she had gotten it.

"In the car crash when your parents had died," she had said.

"What! They didn't die in a car crash!" Sirius shouted angrily. "How dare they lie like that! It completely disrespects how they died!"

Everyone in the room was fuming, except for Dumbledore. He had a smug air about him, almost as if he was glad it happened.

Rose glared viciously at the headmaster. "You planned this, didn't you. All this time, I may not have trusted you, but this, this goes beyond what I thought you would do," Rose said, almost bursting into hysterics.

"Now, now, it was all for the-" began Dumbledore.

"Don't give me that, for the greater good. I want answers and I want justice," cut Rose.

* * *

Cliffhanger! Well yeah. I'm still in my exam week, so I'll actually be updating a little slower than how I was in the beginning, not slower then I was recently. Thank you! Please review.


End file.
